Droide astromecánico serie BB
El droide astromecánico serie BB fue un modelo de droide astromecánico activo durante la era del conflicto de la Primera Orden-Resistencia, que presentaba una cabeza con forma de cúpula, similar a la de un droide astromecánico de la serie R2, montado sobre un cuerpo esférico. Al igual que los modelos anteriores, la unidad BB podría encajar en el socket droide de un caza estelar. Una unidad notable era BB-8, poseída por Poe Dameron, que ayudó con la recuperación de un mapa a Luke Skywalker. Historia El concepto de un droide capaz de rodar sobre un cuerpo esférico se utilizó con los droides de terapia como QT-9, que vio el servicio que ayudaba veteranos de la Nueva República en Hosnian Prime después de la Batalla de Endor. Este droide de rodilla rodó sobre un cuerpo de color azul y oro con una cabeza cuadrada equilibrada en la parte superior. La serie BB sirvieron durante los últimos años de la Nueva República, y algunos fueron utilizados por la Resistencia. Esta unidad se consideró un nuevo modelo astromecánico desde la época del Ataque a Tuanul en el 34 DBY. Como los mayores y más grandes astromecánicos modelos que precedieron, la unidad BB era compatible con el zócalo astromecánico de cazas como el caza estelar T-70 Ala-X, y estaba equipado para controlar los sistemas de vuelo y de distribución de energía de a bordo. BB-8 sirvió como compañero fiel del piloto de la Resistencia Poe Dameron, que fomentó el profundo respeto por su compañero droide y mantuvo los sistemas y componentes de BB-8 actualizados y bien mantenidos. Aunque los protocolos de autopreservación del droide hicieron que el androide estuviera algo asustado, sus experiencias crearon un fuerte subprograma de lealtad que hizo que BB-8 siguiera a Dameron en numerosas situaciones peligrosas. Apariciones *''Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 3: Black Squadron, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 5: Lockdown, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 12: The Gathering Storm, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Part VI'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 16: Legend Lost, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 1'' *''Poe Dameron 20: Legend Found, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 21: Legend Found, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 22: Legend Found, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 23: Legend Found, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 24: Legend Found, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 25: Legend Found, Part VI'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Join the Resistance'' *''Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles'' * *''Poe Dameron Annual 2'' * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part I'' *''The Force Awakens, Part II'' *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''Rey Meets BB-8'' *''Finn and Poe Team Up!'' *''BB-8 on the Run'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rey'' * * * *''The Adventures of BB-8'' *''Rey to the Rescue!'' *''Finn & Rey Escape!'' *''Han y Chewie Han Vuelto'' *''Chaos at the Castle'' *''Lightsaber Rescue'' *''Rolling with BB-8!'' *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Force Awakens'' (Golden Book) *''Finn & the First Order'' *''5-Minute Star Wars Stories'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza Caja de Inicio'' * *''A Call for Heroes'' *''Capitana Phasma 1'' *''Capitana Phasma 2'' *''Capitana Phasma 3'' *''Capitana Phasma 4'' * *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – DJ – Most Wanted 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Los Últimos Jedi: La Aventura de Finn y Rose'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 5'' * *''Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 29: The Awakening, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 30: The Awakening, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 31: The Awakening, Part VI'' * * * * * * * * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]]}} Apariciones no canónicas *''Jakku Spy'' *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''Star Wars: Puzzle Droids'' * * * * * * * * * Categoría:Modelos de droides astromecánicos Categoría:Droides astromecánicos serie BB Categoría:Series de droides